Frozen Years
by Marina Rose
Summary: She would stand there under the trees and wish he was there. Just like every year; just like every year he wouldn't come. But that would be okay, because she had done the same thing to him many years ago. Maybe this was her retribution to be able to be with her family again and then to have them snatched away. It would be okay, and she will be fine with the grief that tore at her
1. Chapter 1

It had been years since she had woken up in the frozen cave. Years since she had been thawed out of the block of ice she had been trapped in. When she had first emerged from the cave, with only her name as her only memory, she had been greeted by the harsh wilderness that she had been force to fight through to reach salvation.

As she spent the first year in that small town, relearning her magic, a myriad of memories came back to her empty mind. She had a brother; her parents were dead; it had been many years since she went venturing into that cave and never came out.

The people in the village had no idea who she was. She felt isolated, alone, and afraid. What if her brother was dead? The thought nearly broke her heart.

So with goodbyes to the few friends she had made in that solidarity year, she set out to find out if she was truly the the last Redfox out there. Her magic had greatly improved since her reintroduction into the world. The felons, monsters and wild animals were no problem for her. She wandered from town to town, inquiring about her brother, who, to her immense joy, was indeed still alive.

She traveled swiftly to the town of Magnolia, all the while the seeds of insecurity began to bud in her mind. Would he remember her? Would he even want to talk with her, let alone try to go back to the way they used to be? What if, what if ran through her mind so when she reached the guild Fairy Tail she had nearly lost all her nerve.

She gathered what was left of her courage and strode into the bar, her head held high. When she asked if Gajeel Redfox was there she was informed that was away at the S-class exams. Part of her was dismayed, while another part was proud that he was so strong. She could wait until he came back. And she did wait. And wait. And wait.

Her heart broke—no shattered when the news reached that everyone who had went to the S-class exams was gone. Her heartbreak led her to a small guild call Sabertooth. A small dark haired boy around here age took her in and gave her food and shelter. After a month of staying with the boy, she joined the guild. He reminded her of Gajeel. She wouldn't talk about her past or her family when he asked. She would always reply that it didn't matter because they were already dead. Though, one day he wore her down and she told him that her brother was Gajeel.

He had been surprised, but then told her how he looked up to him and how he strived to be better than her brother.

Over the years he managed to wrangle out bits and pieces of her life from her, slowly compiling enough information to reconstruct her past. He vowed to make her brother pay, and even though Gajeel was his role model. He had kept his intentions secret from her and Sting, since he was sure that Gajeel was dead. He made sure he was able to support her and the egg, who had hatched into Fro, becoming one of the strongest in the guild. The three, technically five including Sting and his cat Lector, had become something close to a family. She was rarely let to go on a mission by herself. Once and a while she went on a semi-dangerous mission when they were gone. Only to get scolded when they returned.

Slowly the weeks turned into months; in turn months into years. Progressing to the point that she had grown up, she had been only ten when she went into the cave. Through the years she had given the thought of having an exceed for her own some contemplation, but in the end discarded it because it seemed that only Dragon Slayers had them and she was no Dragon Slayer. Even though Sting had told her it really didn't matter. It mattered to her. Maybe she'd give it a shot after these magic games. She had participated last year out of sheer luck. The Master had forced her to agree when both Rogue and Sting were gone.

They had been very selective on what battles she would actually fight in or what event. She only listened to them because they felt like she was fragile. Which she was not, not Redfox was even close to being fragile. She didn't advertise it either, not even the guild master knew her linage. She was simply Riena. Or to those who knew her well she was Ree. She had so few friends though. Her status at Sabertooth drove most people away, and those who did stick around were scared off by either Sting or Rogue. It seemed like the only friends she made were those in books or past memories.

This year would be the seventh year since her brother's mysterious death. She would go place flowers on his grave she made for him, considering the rest of fairy Tail refused to believe that they were dead. She didn't blame them, for not believing or for his death. They had no idea that horrid dragon would be there to wipe everyone out. She had made a grave for his cat as well. Pantherlily was its name, or at least so she had heard. She would leave a small sweet fish for him and a bouquet of tiger lilies for her brother. Those were his favorite flowers. Not that he'd ever admit to being such a girl that he liked flowers.

She would stand there under the trees and wish he was there. Just like every year; just like every year he wouldn't come. But that would be okay, because she had done the same thing to him many years ago. Maybe this was her retribution to be able to be with her family again and then to have them snatched away. It would be okay, and she will be fine with the grief that tore at her heart as the tears spilled down her cheeks. She was alone, and she would be okay.

**A/N: Should I continue this or leave it as a one shot? I think I want to continue, but it's up to you guys. **

**Review!**

**TTFN~ Ta ta for now~**

**Xoxo**

**Marina Rose.**


	2. Chapter 2

wawwwRenia crept into the back yard of the house she shared with Rogue and Sting. She was just getting back from visiting her brother and his cat's graves. Her brown eyes were a little puffy and a little red. She was dressed totally in black; this was the only day a year that she let herself grieve. The cloak she had borrowed from Rogue fluttered around her and her black shorts and tank top, making her shiver from the cold chill. She crept up to the stairs and froze when a stern voice called out, "Reina! Where have you been?"

"Lector!" she called out breathlessly.

The small black and white cat looked down at her from the second story balcony railing. "You have been gone all day, Sting and Rogue were about to go out searching for you!" he scolded. He crossed his small arms in an attempt to be stern.

"Lector! I was perfectly fine! I am not a fragile little girl, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Reina defended herself.

The snort from the back door had them both looking.

"Right, sure you're strong, but we just wanted to make sure you're safe." Sting said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I know," she whispered, "But could you have a little faith in me?" She cast her eyes down at the ground and scuffed the toe of her black knee high boot and the cement of the patio.

"Oh, just get inside already. Rogue got some juicy looking T-bones at the market today and we are starving." He placed a hand on his stomach as it rumbled.

"I'll get right to work on cooking them!" She ran up the steps and into the house, stopping to hug Sting tightly, something his fan girls would be horrified to see, before continuing inside.

Lector flew down to perch on Sting's shoulder, not missing the light dusting of pink on the blonde's cheeks. "Let's get inside."

"Right." Sting said shortly. He walked inside, closing the door behind him. He looked over at the girl seasoning the meat, she had taken the cloak off and put on an apron that read 'Too hot? Get out of the kitchen!'. The one Fro had gotten her as a gag two years ago. She had swept up the long chestnut curtain of her hair into a neat bun. Exposing the nape of her tan neck—he cut off his thoughts there. Sting wouldn't think of her like that.

He strolled over to the table that Rogue was already seated at, scribbling into some small, black, leather-bound book. "What do we have here partner?" he asked as he snatched it from the dark haired youth. He flipped to the first page and noted the date in the top left hand corner before it was snatched back.

"It's nothing." Rogue said in a monotone.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing." Sting grinned toothily.

"It's just a journal pertaining to our previous missions and exploits along with battle strategies." The dark haired teen said in a monotone.

"Eh? That is boring~! And here I was hoping for something interesting to read." The cocky blonde pouted. He grabbed a chair, turned it around and placed his arms on the back of the chair.

"If you want, I have some books in my room." Reina offered as she sliced up some potatoes and put them in a pot to boil.

"What kind of books are they Ree?" he asked, turning his head back in her direction.

"You know me, witches, dragons, fairies." As she focused on cooking the steaks, she didn't notice that they both stiffened.

"Fairies? Ha! Fairies are weak, useless things that shouldn't exist!" Sting sneered.

"Sting," she said softly, "Fairies have their own purpose just like any dragon, witch or even you and me. We are all magical beings, no? We all have our own path to follow." She flipped the steaks so that they could cook on the other side.

"That was very wise of you, Reina." Lector stated from his spot with Fro from up top the cupboards.

"Thank you very much, Lector!" Reina beamed up at the cat, placing the plates down on the counter with a soft click.

"So rarely does something remotely smart come from your mouth."

"Thank you Lector." He can cook his own dinner.

"Ree says smart things all the time!" Fro defended and flew down to stay on her shoulder. The cat in the frog suit purred as she laid in the crook of Reina's neck.

"Thanks Fro."

"Any time Ree~!" Fro sung.

Reina took the potatoes of the stove and drained the water; quickly dividing the potatoes between plates and grabbing the steaks off the pan, plopping them on the plates as well. She untied the apron and placed it back on its hook, gathering Rogue's cloak back into her arms. She put the plates in front of the guys and headed towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed guys, see you in the morning."

"Good night Reina." Rogue said before he started eating.

"Night Ree~!" Sting called through the food in his mouth.

"See you in the morning." The black and white exceed yawned.

She climbed the stairs, absentmindedly petting Fro. She crossed the hall to her room and closed the door, but she wouldn't be sleeping tonight. No, tonight she would spend the dark hours watching the stars thinking of things she only allowed herself to think about tonight until the sun broke the starry veil. What would he be like now? What would he look like? Would he have a girl friend? Was he even interested in girls? That thought almost made her laugh, their father would flip, but her and mother would have no problems accepting it.

Thinking of her parents, she decided that she would visit their graves while she was in Crocas for the games.

Also the thought of her parents brought on another wave of tears and guilt.

Fro wiped one away and asked, "Why do you always cry today?"

Reina looked down at the exceed and told her, "Because today is the day I lost someone dear to me."

Fro was quiet a moment before asking, "Did you love them?"

Fresh tears appeared in her eyes, "Very much."

The tears would do nothing to alleviate her guilt, but they would come for hours.

**A/N: Hey guys! So I've decided to continue this story, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**I want to thank FairyXDreams, thegodeater, and maxstories95 for the positive feed back. The next chapter will be out soon, so be on the look out!**

**TTFN~ Ta ta for now~**

**Xoxo**

**Marina Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

The entire guild had migrated to the blooming capital Crocas the week before the games begun. They had an entire hotel to themselves. The master had ordered all the guild members not to cause any trouble. No fights, no drunken scenes nor any attention grabbing events. Naturally Sting and Rogue found this to be most restricting. They had caught Reina as she was sneaking out to go visit her parents' graves. They insisted upon accompanying her through the town to 'sight see'.

She paraded them around several shops trying to think of a way to subtly sneak away without them catching on and following her. She wanted some alone time with her parents, while Sting and Rogue were her family, she still needed time to mourn on her own. They didn't even know that her parents were buried here.

When they reached the plaza, some of the more powerful mages from some of the other guilds entering the games challenged them to a battle. Soon the two dragon slayers were solely on the weak mages before them. Lector and Fro were too enraptured with cheering on their human partners to notice that she had slipped into the crowd that gathered and vanished.

She navigated the streets in an orderly manner; she had the path to the graveyard mapped out in her head. She stopped by a flower shop on the way, purchasing a large summer like wild flower bouquet. The assortment had caught her eye with the bold colors and vivid scent; they also reminded her of her parents. She was tempted to buy sweets to leave as well, they had been her mother's favorite luxury, but decided against it due to the weather. They would melt in the bright sun.

She was glad that she hadn't taken one of Rogue's cloaks again, she would've roasted. Her normal outfit was right for the type of day it seemed to be. The cropped black shirt exposed her navel, with its sparling ring glittering in the sun, and her white shorts reached mid-thigh went well with her black boots. When she reached the graveyard, she made her way directly to the two graves that she knew belonged to her long dead parents. She had been left alone with Gajeel when she five, always struggling to feed the three year old who had always seemed hungry.

Her hands trembled as she laid the flowers down and lit the candle next to the grave. She crouched down, clasping her hands together and closing her eyes, she said a quick prayer. She had to be quick, otherwise Sting and Rogue might follow her scent here. That was one secret she wanted to stay hers alone.

She whispered a few more heartfelt words about how sorry she was that she had let them down. As she stood, she heard a twig snap behind her and thinking it was either Rogue or Sting, she whirled around to face them, excuses why she was here at the tip of her tongue, but it wasn't Sting _or _Rogue. It was some man with glaring red eyes, a wild mane of black hair, and piercings all over his face. The excuses turned into a snarl, curling her lip back.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked gruffly, his tone far from friendly.

"I'm no one." She said, matching his tone.

"Why are you messing around my parents' grave?" He glared daggers at her, for what it seemed like just being there.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" She was slowly getting pissed. Who did this guy think he was? She was only at her parents grave, she wasn't anywhere near any other graves.

"I'm Gajeel Redfox of Fairy Tail. I hate repeating myself, but who the hell are you?" He crossed his arms, the muscles under the skin rippling.

She felt like the breath was stolen from her lungs. "Gajeel? Little Gajeel?" Her heart clutched painfully in her chest, could this be her baby brother? Oh how had he grown up, he looked so much different than she pictured. Her hands clenched into fists without her knowing. Tears began to gather in her brown eyes.

At the sight of tears in the girls eyes made the iron dragon slayer panic. "H-hey lady! What's your deal?"

"Do you…" She broke off before trying again, "Do you remember me?" It took everything in her not to throw herself sobbing into his arms.

Gajeel studied her for a couple seconds, "I can't say that I do. Were you maybe a past client for Phantom or something?" She did seem familiar, someone from a long time ago.

Her heart simply shattered, into millions of pieces. This had been what she was afraid of. Her tears came back full force, blurring him out of sight and dripping down her cheeks. "Oh, I-I see, well I'm sorry to have bothered y-you…Gajeel. I-I'll just be on my way now. Thank you for your time." She was barely able get what she could out without stuttering. She walked down the path and forced herself not to run. She wanted to go run to Sting and Rogue's arms and cry her heart out, but even more she wanted to be alone.

"Hey, you still didn't tell me who you were!" he yelled after her, beginning to follow her.

She heard his heavy footsteps and broke into a run. He cursed heavily and ran after her. It would nag at him until he knew who she was and why she had cried when she learned who he was. Was she one of the families he had ruined when he was Phantom?

He chased through the plaza, some weird cat wearing a frog suit had attached itself to her shoulder and kept with her until she ran into the hotel that the shitty guild Sabertooth was staying in. A blonde and a black haired followed her calling out, "Reina!" and "Ree!"

So Reina was her name? The name did spark something in his memories, but it stayed out of his grasp.

**A/N: So here's the next chapter guys! I hoped you enjoyed it, I don't really have a set length as in the amount of chapters so we'll see how long this will be. My goal would be like fifteen or twenty, but that's only if you guys like it. **

**Thanks for your much appreciated reviews: Phantom130 5, maxtories95, and thegodeater. That was all of them right?**

**TTFN~ Ta ta for now~**

**Xoxo**

**Marina Rose **


	4. Chapter 4

Gajeel stared at the hotel for a couple moments. So, she was a part of Sabertooth? Well at least he would know where to find her. He had to meet up with his team, but all he had wanted to do was go pay his respects to his parents and had seen her there. Then things got all fucked up and he ended up chasing some girl he didn't know. Hell, he even made her cry and he had no idea how. That was something new even for him. Sure, he had made people coward in fear before, but cry at the mention of his name? Brand spanking new.

Reina. That name was so familiar. It was nagging at the back of his mind, just teasing close enough so that it would bother him. She had to be from before he joined Fairy Tail. He hadn't accepted any missions dealing with any one named Reina. She didn't look familiar either, not in the slightest. Although her eyes…her eyes reminded him of someone he couldn't place. Why couldn't he remember? He growled out loud, startling the people who happened to be next to him. He turned and stalked from the hotel, not daring to look back. He had a meeting to attend at the moment that needed his attention.

Fairy Tail needed to win these games, so they would win. This guild was stronger than any other out there, and they would prove it. They would reclaim their spot as the number one guild on Fiore. He would see to it personally. He wandered the streets, following the scent of flowers that was distinct to Mirajane. Juvia appeared at his side and guided him the rest of the way, which wasn't very far.

"About time you got here." Laxus muttered.

"I was busy, you blonde battery." The iron dragon slayer shot back.

"Busy with what?" the blonde asked at length. Gajeel seemed testy and anxious.

"Nothing. Just some girl." He said it without thought of the repercussions.

"A girl?" Both Mira and Juvia demanded.

"Shit." Gajeel immediately saw his folly. "Like I said, it was nothing. So just forget about it, I already have." He crossed his arms and looked in the opposite direction of the women.

"Was this girl Levy?" Mira asked slyly, something akin to a feline smile crept onto her lips.

"Shrimp? No way! No, this girl was there when I went to visit my parents and as soon as I told her my name she started crying!" He explained, feeling a bit exasperated. "It seemed like she knew me, but for the life of me, can't remember her." He looked back at the women and asked Juvia, "Did we ever take a mission at Phantom for someone named Reina?"

"Reina? Juvia doesn't think so, but she does think that the name sound familiar to her. Maybe it was brought up in one of our past conversations, but Juvia isn't sure…" The blue haired woman shrugged, "If she remembers, she will tell Gajeel."

"Okay, whatever, thanks Juvia." He said it in a gruff tone, making it so that he didn't look like he wanted to thank her.

She knew better. "You are most welcome, Gajeel." She sent him a small smile.

"So, what about Levy? Don't you think about her too?" Mira asked, hoping to get him to admit the feeling that he obviously had.

"Levy? Why would I think about her?" Gajeel retorted quickly.

"Because you have a thing for her, metal head." Laxus told him, he was getting fed up with Mira constantly chattering in his ear about how cute they would be if they would just get together already.

"What the hell do you know? I don't have a thing for the shrimp." He quickly denied it, biting out the words venomously. "If all you guys are going to do is badger me, I'm going for a walk. See you all at mignight." He turned and stalked from the group, stomping his feet ever so slightly.

"Gajeel! Wait! We still need to talk about what's going to happen at midnight!" Mira called out after him. "Hey!" she yelled in annoyance when he didn't turn around or answer. He kept on going, not giving her calls any heed. "I swear I'm going to maim that guy." She said with a forced smile.

His heightened hearing allowed him to catch the last thing she said, but he didn't pay it any mind. She wouldn't actually do anything to, not when the games were on the line. She may be a bit bubbly, and simple at times, but she was quite clever underneath it all. Not that he would ever give anyone a compliment. He let his feet take him wherever, not really caring where he ended up. He just wanted a walk. He stayed trapped in his thoughts until he stopped. He snapped back into reality and looked around, trying to gather his surroundings.

He had returned to his parents' graves, each decorated with vivid wildflowers. Had she put them there? He wondered. Why had she been there at his parents grave, leaving flowers like she knew them? She was too young to have known them, for they had died over fifteen years ago. She looked no more that eighteen at the most.

He kneeled down in front of the headstone and closed his eyes. As always he tried to bring forth some of the few memories of when his parents were still alive. When his sister was still…

His red eyes burst open.

His sister.

She had went missing on one of her foraging expeditions to gather enough food for the both of them. A couple months after she didn't return, he went out to look for and had met Metallica two days later.

He still remembered what she looked like the day before she left. Her smile warm as she promised she would be back before the sun went down. Her brown eyes glittering in the light, a small breeze blowing her hair. Reina…

"Reina!" That's who she is! That's why she cried when he said he didn't remember her! But…Reina had to be well into her twenties, maybe even thirties by now… Well he would find out as soon as he saw her tomorrow. He would get to the bottom of this whole mystery.


	5. Chapter 5

Gajeel stayed at his parents' graves a moment longer before he stood, his tall frame casting a shadow between them. He put his fist over his heart, a common gesture that his father had made, and left the graveyard. The iron dragon slayer walked back to the main plaza, silently enjoying the sounds of the city. His team agreed to meet at the giant fountain at midnight. He was still very weary of what was going to happen. Plus he was supposed to discuss it with them, but he had left before they had a chance to talk. He winced a little at his past actions. Yeah, that might have been his fault. "Stupid shrimp, causing me trouble…" he grumbled to his self.

"What did I do?"

Gajeel nearly jumped in surprise. "Where the hell did you come from?" he shouted at Levy, who had walked up from behind with Pantherlily nestled in her arms. "Don't go sneaking up on people like that, Shrimp. Not everyone is as understanding as me."

"I was sneaking up on you." She protested, frowning at his accusation, "I was just walking by and you were saying something about me causing you trouble; another thing, some people are not as crass as you either."

"Crass?" What the hell does that mean? "I'm not crass."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"Stop it, the two of you." Pantherlily told them both, jumping out of Levy's arm to float between them. The cat looked at them both in turn, "You two are acting like children. Quit this name calling and have a civilized conversation. Act your age!"

Gajeel fought the urge to hang his head. That would seem childish. "I wasn't being childish and calling people crass."

Levy scoffed, "I bet you don't even know what it means!"

"Enough!" Pantherlily cried.

"Che." Gajeel grunted.

"Sorry Lily." Levy muttered. "Gajeel, what are you doing at the moment?"

"I was on my way back to the hotel and you came out of nowhere." Gajeel grinned, "What were you doing?"

"Well, I was trying to find you guys so that I could explain the rules-"

"Shrimp." The iron dragon slayer cut her off. "I would love to stay here and listen to you explain these rules, but I have to be someplace." He clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe another time." He walked away, leaving Levy to gaze after him.

"Wait, Gajeel!" Pantherlily called, flying after him and leaving Levy alone. "I'll go with you."

Levy stood there and stared after him. "Good bye?"

Gajeel didn't pay any attention to her words. He was solely focused on going to the Sabertooth hotel and talking to Reina. He was going to get this straightened out. His heart was telling him to go and see her. He nearly chuckled, Fairy Tail had changed him so much since he first joined. He followed the path that Reina had taken earlier, ignoring the calls of the vendors along the sides of the streets. He quickly made up a plan to sneak into the hotel, he would take a page out of the Salamander's book and go through the window. Simple. Gajeel snuck behind the main building and climbed the fire escape. He was about four floors up when he caught wind of her scent. "There we go." He said lowly and grinned.

Pantherlily said nothing, and just stayed a couple feet behind the iron dragon slayer, silently wondering just what was going on.

Gajeel followed the scent back to its source, avoiding windows to keep from being seen. Once he reached the window that the scent was the strongest, he peered into it and caught sight of her laying on the bed. He glanced around the room, looking for anyone else. He knocked on the window when he was sure that there was no one around.

Reina got up quickly and was shocked to see Gajeel at the window. She turned the lock and opened it with shaky hands. "Gajeel? Wh-what are you doing here?" She looked back at the door to her room. Sting or Rogue, or maybe even both, could come back at any moment and then it would be trouble. "Y-you shouldn't be here." She shook her head and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I finally realized where your name sounded familiar." Gajeel said gruffly. "But there is no way you could be my Reina."

Reina nearly burst back into tears. "You remember?"

"I remember my sister. She would have been much older than you. That is if she was alive." His red eyes dared her to say something. "So, who are you?"

"I…I am your Reina and you are my Gajeel." Reina said.

"No!" Gajeel growled, "That's a lie!"

"It's not a lie!" She pleaded, "I left that day to go gather some food and I was caught in a snow storm. I was trapped in a cave and was frozen in a block of ice for ten years!" The tears she had been holding back fell. "As soon as I could, I went searching for you!" She covered her face with her hands. "They said everyone on the island had died! I thought you had died!" her wail was muffled by her hands.

Gajeel absorbed this in silence, and after a while he spoke, "If you really are Reina, then what were our nicknames?" He didn't dare let his hopes get up. He had long since gotten used to being the only Redfox.

Reina took her hands away from her face. "Eel and NaNa." She started to reach out her hand to him, but pulled back. "You were Eel and I was NaNa."

Gajeel felt his stomach drop. He reached his hand out and touched her hair, "It's really you. I can't believe it." Without a second thought he reached out and pulled her into an uncharacteristic hug that had Pantherlily going slack-jawed. "I just can't believe it."

Reina threw her arms around him and started crying harder, "I can't either."

**A/n: Thanks for being patient with me. I have been sick for a week and then my brother is sick as well. I just hope I don't get it. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! Every single one helps me write every chapter. : )**

**TTFN~ Ta ta for now~**

**Xoxo**

**Marina Rose**


	6. Chapter 6

Reina smile brightly, she had her brother back! He didn't hate her, the thought brought her immense joy. Reina pulled back from the hug, she looked at Gajeel's face. He had grown up tremendously. "How old are you, Eel?"

Her random question threw him for a loop, "I'm nineteen or at least I was before I lost seven years on that island." He grumbled the last part. Seven years! Gone in what seemed to be an instant. "How old are you now?" Reina didn't look any older than he was. In fact, she looked younger than him.

"I'm eighteen, excluding the years I was frozen. If you count those I am twenty eight." Her tears had stopped and her speech was no longer stuttered. "You'd be twenty six." She looked down for a second, and then looked back up at him, a radiant smile on her face, "Oh Gajeel I'm so happy, I just can't put it into words."

Gajeel was slightly flustered from the emotional statement and nearly stuttered his reply. "I'm happy too." He held a hand out and looked out the window, "Come on, let's go."

Reina bit her lip and looked back at the door, "Where? I have to be back here at midnight…"

Gajeel shrugged, "Anywhere, I want you to meet my, no our, new family." He waited till she had taken his hand before he jumped off the building, eliciting a soft squeak from Reina. Pantherlily followed, flying down gracefully. "Come on!" he said it gruffly, but the light in his eyes let her know he was just as happy as she was.

Reina laughed and pulled, running ahead with him in tow, both completely oblivious to the little cat dressed as a frog looking out the window.

…

They walked together in the square, Reina taking a lick from the ice cream cone that she conned Gajeel into buying her and Gajeel munching on and iron bar he had in his pocket. Pantherlily sat on Gajeel's shoulder watching Reina, he was still a bit weary of her.

"Eel…do you like Fairy Tail?" Reina asked out of the blue. She was curious as to what Fairy Tail was like in comparison to her own guild.

"Eh, it's a nice place to be." He shrugged and looked over at her from the corner of his eyes. "There are times when we get to be a bit much, but that's just part of the fun." He grinned and finished off the last bit the iron bar.

"I can tell you really like it there." Reina told him, smiling softly. "I'm glad you found a place that makes you happy. Now all you need is a girl." Reina burst out laughing as Gajeel's entire face went red.

"What the hell? Why are you saying stuff like that? I'm only nineteen!" Gajeel said loudly, coming very close to shouting. The red had died down, but had not gone away completely. It was still strewn across his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but you are not nineteen." Reina ducked her head, feeling timid again. "In reality you are so much older than what you think you are right now." She stared at her melting ice cream cone. "Believe me, I know _exactly _how that feels."

Gajeel opened his mouth to reply, but he wasn't able to get out a word as someone called out to Reina.

"Reina!"

Reina turned around and scanned the plaza until she came on faces that she recognized. "Kuro, Sohpia! How are you?" She called as she took another lick from her melting cone. Her introverted self didn't allow her to say anything else, but wait for them to come over.

"Rare to see you without Sting and Rouge." Kuro commented, wrapping an arm around Sophia's waist.

"Oh, is that vanilla ice cream?" Sophia asked, her eyes seemed to sparkle as she stared at the ice cream cone.

"Yes…would you like some?" Before she could finish her sentence, Sophia took the cone out of Reina's hands and had began to finish it off. Reina laughed, "You can just have it."

Sophia looked back at her with guilty eyes, "Sorry, I have just been having cravings non-stop."

"No, it's all right." Reina assured her.

Kuro just sighed, "Yeah, it's been a killer just trying to keep up with them all." He doubled over as Sophia elbowed him in the stomach. He coughed and wheezed for a second before straightening up. "Right, we came to find you." He said, changing the subject.

"Me?" Reina blinked, "Why me?"

"Sting and Rouge are looking for you and I figured you'd like heads up." Kuro explained and tossed her a small bag. "Here, put that on and they won't be able to tell who you were with." Sophia winked and they both walked away.

Reina had noticed Gajeel and Pantherlily had left a while ago, but she figured it was because he didn't like Sabertooth. She opened the bag Kuro had given her and pulled out a small dragon shaped perfume bottle. She turned it over. It was completely unmarked. Her curiosity overwhelmed her and she sprayed a bit on her wrists and on her neck.

She heard Gajeel call out to her, but before she could do anything Lector came out of nowhere and flew her away. She let out a squeak as her feet left the ground and she heard Gajeel run after her. She looked down and whispered into the wind, using her magic to make it reach his ears.

Gajeel stopped as he heard her words and nodded before heading off in some direction.

She sighed and dreaded when she got back. They would be furious with her, sneaking out of her room after coming back to the hotel in tears. Oh, she would have some explaining to do. She knew they would definitely be unpleased if they found out she had been with a Fairy Tail member, much less with Gajeel.

Rouge would be highly upset with her.

**A/n: Thanks to all and hugs to you guys too. :3 Every review, alert and favorite makes me very happy. **

**TTFN~ Ta ta for now~**

**Xoxo**

**Marina Rose**


	7. Chapter 7

Gajeel met up with the group in a foul mood, much to everyone's attention. Pantherlily stayed quiet, not wanting to piss his partner off anymore than he already was. The exceed could tell Gajeel was mad that he just let Reina go like that; he sympathized with the iron dragon slayer. If he had a sister that he thought was dead for years upon years he, he would be upset if she was suddenly whisked away. As much as he wished they could go and take her away from Sabertooth, they couldn't cause any problems. Not with the Games at stake.

"What's your deal, Iron head?" Laxus asked.

"Not now, Laxus." Pantherlily stepped in.

"Che." Laxus glanced over at the exceed but stayed quiet.

Mirajane noticed the seriousness in Lily's voice. Something happened, something major. Did it maybe have something to do with the girl they were talking about earlier? She could only guess. "Guys, let's just get in position, we have less than an hour till its show time."

"Juvia agrees, we should get ready." Juvia spoke up. She crossed her arms over her chest. Juvia planned on speaking with her friend as soon as she got the chance. Reina…she was she sure that was the root of the problem. She waited until everyone was farther away before she reached out to touch him lightly on his arm. "Gajeel…"

He turned to look back at her, he could never seem to find it in himself to be angry with her. Maybe it was because her life was just about as sorry as his, or maybe because they went through the entire Phantom ordeal together. "What is it, Juvia?"

"Juvia remembers where she heard Reina before." Juvia place a hand on his arm, "Juvia is here if you wish to talk." Juvia smiled softly, "She just wanted you to know that." She said no more and left to follow the others.

Gajeel waited until she was out of hearing before he said, "Thank you."

…

Reina sat with her head hung, listening to Sting lecture her about going off on her own with strange people.

"-we just don't want you to get hurt." Sting finished off. Lector sat silently over on the bed, watching them. Sting sighed when she said nothing, and sat on the bed next to Lector. He looked over at Rogue and mentioned for him to take over from there.

Rogue straightened up from leaning against the wall to walk over to Reina. He knelt in front of her and reached out, lifting her chin so that her eyes met his. "We care about Reina." He paused as her cheeks flushed pink, causing his chest to tighten slightly. "You are our Reina, we only have one of you, so please," he pleaded, "Be careful and listen to us when we ask you to stay where we can keep an eye on you, okay?"

Reina bit her lip. She wanted to have some freedom, but she understood what he meant. "I promise to stay in sight, but also have to promise that you won't watch me like a hawk." She grasped his hand as her eyes softened. "Please?"

Rogue could not deny her anything, like he said she was his Reina. "I promise."

Reina sighed, smiled and gave him a tight hug, turning to look at Sting for his part of the promise. The blonde looked away said muttered that he promised as well, causing the brunette to launch herself at him as well. "I love you guys so much." She whispered into Sting's vest, knowing that they both could hear her.

"Fro love Reina too!"

Reina gathered the exceed up in her arms and laughed stress-free for the first time for weeks. "I love you too Fro,"

Sting cleared his throat, "Enough of the mushy stuff, we need to get ready for the midnight event."

Reina nodded and let Fro go. She knew she was supposed to stay in the hotel room whether she wanted to or not. That would be all right, because she knew that it was because they wanted her safe. It also helped that they both promised that would be a little bit less over baring and over protective of her. Sting and Rogue, along with Fro and Lector, left her alone. The only company she had was the sound of the clock and a novel she really didn't have much interest in. She sighed, and wished that her loved ones made through the first round of the games.

She had just lain down on the bed when there was a knock at the door. She groaned quietly to herself and got up to answer the door.

"Yes?" she said as she opened it. When she noticed who it was, her jaw dropped, "What are _you_ doing here?"

…

Gajeel was tense, the air was thick with the anticipation of all the guilds in the blooming capital. The rest of the team were ready and in position, out of view of the other Fairy Tail team. Laxus kept quiet, if he had anything to share he kept it to himself. Juvia stayed next to him, her face a mask of concentration.

There was only a minute until midnight, a minute until the games began and the beginning of the test that Fairy Tail would have to take to restablish them among the major guilds. And knock that stupid Twilight Ogre out of Magnolia, Gajeel thought to himself. They didn't even deserve the right to be called a guild in his opinion. The clock struck midnight, the loud sound resounding all throughout the city and causing shouts and wars cries to be issued by all the guilds in the city.

They didn't say a word to each other, but took off at a fast pace. All their thoughts were one, for Fairy Tail. Now was the time to recapture their spot as number one. Now was the time to prove Fairy Tail was the best.


	8. Chapter 8

Renia glared at Miverna, who stood haughtily next of Rufus. Reina clentched her teeth.

Minverna smile smugly, "I thought that I might drop by." Her jet black eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch. "We can have a nice little chat..." she paused for dramatic effect, "Since your guard dogs left." What did she want? Reina wondered to herself. Her showing up like this was very suspious. "We need you to follow us." Miverna said, her tone a bit dark. "I don't think that is too much to ask, hm?"

Reina froze, a cold sensation growing in her stomach. "What are you up to, Miverna?"

Miverna sneered, "It would be wise for you to shut your mouth, little girl." She backhanded Reina, causing the other to hold her cheek. Minverna grabbed a fistful of Reina's brown hair and yanked upward until Reina stood on her toes. Reina screamed and clawed at Miverna's face, the feeling of satisfaction singing through her when she felt her nail meet Miverna's flesh. The black haired woman, hissed and recoiled, tossing Reina to the floor. Then Miverna threw a glance over her shoulder to Rufus, who caught it and nodded.

Reina picked herself up off the floor and took a step backwards. "Get out, and leave me alone. Before I tell the master..."

Miverna's face twitched for a second, and then she threw her head back; laughing robustly. "Tell my father!" She stopped laughing and leaned forward so that she was in Reina's face, "Who do you think planned this all?"

Rufus lowered his head and whishpered, "Memory make..."

Reina felt her heart flutter and quickly cast a spell. Reina's heart flutter and she cast a spell quickly. She took off the bracelet that Rogue and Sting had gotten her on her sixteenth birthday.

"Ice capsule."

She felt her hair fly backwards from the force of the spell, the light was so bright she had to close her eyes.

Miverna grinned at the ice sculpture before her, the pathethic little Reina completely encased in. The girl had her eyes shut and her mouth was open in a silent scream, making her a eerie sight. Miverna snapped her fingers, making the statue disappear. Rufus stayed silent, remaining stotic as they left the room and travel down the hall.

...

Gajeel didn't expect that both Fairy Tail teams to make it. The reaction from the crowd was thrilling, while he may seem expressionless on the outside on the inside he was howling inanticipation. As Natsu went about his tangent, Gajeel silently searched the crowd and frowning when he didn't spot Reina.  
Where could that girl gotten off to? He waited through the opening ceremony and the ridiculous hide and seek game, now he began to get worried, when there was still no sign of her. When the first day was over, he sprinted to Sabertooth's hotel and instantly was in her room.

Every cell in his body was on alert. Reina wasn't here.

He sniffed the air, her scent suddenly stopped and the air smelled like magic. He heard a noise from the hallway. He stole out the window and was gone in a flash.

Seconds later Rogue and String walked through the door, their exceeds nestled on their shoulders. "Hey Reina, you should have seen-" Sting stopped abruptly once he realized that Reina wasn't in the room. "Huh, maybe she got hungry." Sting rubbed his chin in thought and then her clapped Rogue and on the back, "I'll go look for her in the city." He left before the dark haired man could say anything. The door slammed after the blonde, leaving Rogue and Fro alone.

Fro stayed silent for a moment, studying the Dragon Slayers face. "Fro thinks that something is wrong." Fro tapped Rogue's head lightly, the little frog suit wearing exceed recieving a nod in return.

"I can almost taste the magic in the air." Rgue said off-handedly. He knew this magic, but where he knew it from escaped him at the moment. He stayed deep in thought until a knock at the knocked him out of his reprieve. When Rogue opened the open his face was an expressionless mask. The opened door revealed Yukino standing there with her arms behind her back.

"What is it you need, Fro wishes to know." Fro asked instead of Rogue, knowing that he never liked to talk more than needed.

"Master sent me, he demands a meeting." Yukino said.

Rogue didn't know what was going on and he didn't like it. Fro rambled on, "Have you seen Reina?" The exceed climbed on top of Rogue's head.

"No, but I did see Rufus and Miverna coming out of here a while ago."

"Thank you for your assistance, now let's be off. Master wouldn't want us to be late, now would he?" He swept out the door and past Yukino. His mind already swirling with dark thoughts, his heart also filling with worry.

Yukino was silent. She hadn't also told him that she had heard a scream before they arrived.

...

Rogue wasn't paying any attention to what the Master was saying, he was too preoccupied with studying Rufus. Sometime during the meeting Sting slipped in and stood next to Rogue. The blonde said nothing until the Master angrily dismissed them. As soon as they were back in their room Sting pounced. "I can't find her anywhere, I can't smell her anywhere! There is something wrong here..." Sting stiffened as he sniffed the air. "And there is magic in the air."

Rogue nodded, "Gajeel was here too, I can smell him." Rogue's mouth tightened slightly.

"To quote Fro, 'Something fishy is going on.'" He flew to the corner or the room where something had caught his eye. "Something is really wrong."

Rogue took the bracelet from the exceed's paws, "We have to find her."

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for being so paient and keeping up with the story. I got a new laptop so updates should be happening sooner, but i don't seem to have word so all this has to be done all on notepad so my spelling and grammar might be a bit off. Bare with it please! I need a beta so that these awful errors will go away so if your interested please PM!

* * *

TTFN~

Ta ta for now~

Xoxo

Marina Rose


End file.
